Daddy, I'm Falling For A Monster
by HystericalTitaniumFairy
Summary: Alice broke his heart, betrayed his family, and threw away his love. Now that Jasper has picked up the pieces, can one girl show him love again? Can he find his true love, once and for all? JasperXOC Slightly fluffy. HAS BEEN TAKEN DOWN FOR REWRITE


I faked another sip of Red Bull. A drop of that infernal liquid touched my lip, assaulting my senses with the acrid stench of taurine. Humans really do have crappy tastes.

The swell of emotions from the crowd in the cafeteria rendered me speechless. The blood that was all around us wasn't that much of a problem anymore, but there were so many feelings, so weak but yet in mass amounts. . .

Edward was staring into the white plastic of our table, as Bella, his human girlfriend, nibbled on packet of salt and vinegar crisps, oblivious to the noise. I knew he could hear every thought in my head. He smirked.

_Stop worrying about me, I'm fine. Really._

He looked up at a crack in the ceiling, then down again to the table, wincing as if he had a headache.

Poor Eddie. It's bad enough having super hearing, but to be able to hear the thoughts as well . . . if my ears were still suffering from the racket; his head must be fried.

Words flitted and floated around us.

"Did you _see _him? He's gorgeous. . ."

"We have to have that assignment in for next period. . ."

"PEN, NOW!"

"The new kids are soo _weird_!"

"What?"

"They're retro re-enactors. . . ugh "

New kids?

"_Bonnie!_ _Everyone is staring at us!"_ Hissed an unfamiliar voice. One of the newbies, most likely. It was clear, but honeyed with a sweet edge.

"I know, I know. Just act natural,"

"_Act natural? Act NATURAL? How the flip am I supposed to act natural? We have the Civil War thing tonight. Remember? The one I spent three weeks tracking down my grandpa's stuff for?" _

The Civil War? Great. Another batch of unprofessional kids who will mess it up. They must be doing one of the battles. No doubt a popular one, not one that really _mattered._ Ugh.

"We get it, Riley. Relax, we rehearsed _all _day yesterday," Broke in a high-pitched male voice.

Her musical voice relaxed a little,

"I'm just so _excited_! I got the _stuff_!"

"What stuff?"

"Do you guys ever listen to a word I say? The jacket and the sword!"

I listened intently to this angel's voice. Edward looked at me, alarmed. He started talking, _shouting,_ at me inside my head.

_Woah. Angel? Really Jasper? What is wrong with you?! Seriously, you haven't even seen the girl, and now you're worshipping her or something!_

Like you can talk.

He glanced at Bella, and then glared at me.

_Whatever, just be _careful.

I turned my attention back to the voices.

"Really?"

"Yeah," She said rather proudly, "My grandpa left them to me in his will. It's a real Confederate Civil War Major's jacket, and a sword. They belonged to my great, great, great, infinity, uncle,"

Maybe they do know what they're talking about. Maybe.

The shrill school bell rang through the room. Students began packing their things and dumping their trays. I allowed myself one glance behind me, towards the group of new kids.

I had just enough time to see a waterfall of wavy, strawberry-blonde hair, and a head turning, before the crush of teenagers blocked my view.

I got up, put my can in a bin, and dashed off to my locker to get my things for history.

* * *

Riley pushed her sunglasses up onto her forehead. It didn't take a brain surgeon to know that they were late, but Bonnie was repeating it religiously. The bell had rang a good ten minutes ago, and the boys had pranced off to Spanish, which was the easiest damn building to find, as it was littered in Spanish flags.

And now we're lost. And late for History. And there was no one in the corridors to help us.

Damn it.

Bonnie twirled a lock of her chocolate brown hair around her finger. It would seem enviable; the straight sheen of it, with curls at the bottom, but Riley knew how long Bonnie sat doing her hair.

It. Was. Not. Worth. It.

"It's all calculus and trig in here. . ." Bonnie trailed as she peeked in a door's little window.

"So this is the math's building?"

"Well no shit Sherlock,"

"You could have said something!"

"Let's just get out of here,"

We trudged outside. The ground was wet but it wasn't raining.

* * *

Our history professor, who was giving a lesson on the Tudors, rambled on in his dragging tone, ignorant to the lack of attention. History is one of those lessons I'm pretty sure I can teach better than the teacher. He was barking something about kings and wives and royal connections and trade routes, something we studied last semester; although no one dared to point it out.

The door creaked open, thumping lightly on the wall. Mr Dover glared at the newcomers who had interrupted his lecture. One blushed and mumbled an apology, the other glared. He simply pointed to the only free seats, the seat beside me, at the back of the class, and a seat beside a spotty guy right in front of his desk. The brunette stalked over to the seat at the front, while the other girl nodded and went down and quietly slid into the seat next to me.

She was pretty, with strawberry blonde hair. It had been plaited into a few braids, which had been wrapped into a bun at the crown of her head. Ballerina bangs wisped over the sides of her face. She had large, blue-grey eyes, a small, ski slope nose, high, but undefined cheekbones, and full lips.

Weird. . . I haven't noticed anyone this much since . . . since Alice had joined the Volturi. I didn't love her anymore though, and our momentary relationship had been anything but serious; we hadn't even gotten married.

I pushed Alice out of my mind. I had decided to forget about her. She was nothing to me. Instead, watching out of the corner of my eye, I tried to focus on the new girl.

I could feel emotions radiating off her. She was embarrassed, nervous, and this other weird one . . . I couldn't discern.

Clearly forcing herself not to look at anyone, she pulled out a jotter from a canvas tote and laid it on the table, but didn't take any notes.

She just let it sit there.

She fiddled with a pen, looking down at it. She pushed the sleeves of her sweater up to her elbows.

The rain pattered lightly on the windows. The sky was full of grey clouds and the scent of geosmin wafted in the air, a constant in the rainy town of Forks.

She shifted in her chair, and a bolt of electricity zapped between us. She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye.

I set myself to memorizing her every facial feature for the remaining ten minutes of that class.


End file.
